Music consumers and other content consumers now desire the ability to receive custom content with limited commercial interruption. While Pandora™, iHeart Radio™, etc. may provide the ability to play content within limited commercials and some customization, current solutions cannot combine broadcast content with user specific playlists.
Accordingly, a need exists for the ability to compile data regarding content that is being broadcast across the country (and world) on a plurality of mediums and utilize this data for automatically providing statistical data, content playlists, and the like.